callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Headquarters (social)
Headquarters is a new feature in Call of Duty: WWII. It is a hub where at least 48 players can gather when not in an online match. Players will still be able to compete against one another and win various rewards. Inside of Headquarters, players will also be able to interact with each other and do various activities, such as witnessing other players open supply drops, competing in a Cage Match style competition, practicing with their custom classes at a Firing Range, viewing daily and weekly challenges, taking part in random events that occur periodically, and testing out scorestreaks at the scorestreak range. Features Quartermaster :Main articles: Green, Carver Butcher The Quartermaster offers players contracts and collection bounties. She is located forward and to the left of they player when they spawn in, in a small logistics tent. Captain Butcher Captain Carver Butcher replaces Corporal Green as the Quartermaster during special events, such as Winter Siege or The Resistance. He has unique uniforms in each special event. Major Howard Major Marcus Howard returns from the campaign mode, offering players daily, weekly and special challenges with rewards such as experience points multipliers, armory credits, and supply drops when completed. He is located in the large bunker directly ahead of the player when they spawn in. Firing Range The firing range allows players to test weapons and accuracy. It also has sets of challenges tied to it, such as shooting at targets in specific sequences. It is located directly to the right of the player when they spawn in. 1v1 Pit The 1v1 Pit allows two players to fight against each with the same weapon, competing for the top of the leaderboard. it is located on the beachhead behind the main bunker, just under the Prestige Overlook and the General. It also includes a cliff running around two sides of the arena, allowing spectators to view matches. Mail Station The mail station gives the player 200 Armory Credits every four hours and allows players to redeem downloadable content from their mailbox, if applicable. It is located forward and to the right of the player when they spawn in, against a smaller bunker. Theater The theater allows players to watch Call of Duty eSports live streams, downloadable content trailers, and division introductory videos. It is located directly to the left of the main bunker. Division Prestige Division prestige allows players to prestige any of their five divisions once they reach level 4 with them. It consists of a small desk with division patches on it, immediately to the right of the main bunker and adjacent to the entrance of the Prestige Overlook. Emblems The emblems desk lets players change, create, upload and rate emblems. It can be found the theater, to the left of the bunker. Scorestreak Training The scorestreak range gives players a chance to test out the various scorestreaks in the game against AI bots. It takes the form of a large guard tower on the beachhead, just down the hill from the emblems desk. R&R The R&R table lists minigames that the player can play for 10 armory credits each. There are 15 minigames in total, emulating designs of early video games from the 1980s. It can be found underneath a mesh shelter approximately halfway between the gunsmith and scorestreak range on the beachhead. Gunsmith The gunsmith allows players to prestige their various weapons upon reaching the requisite rank and create new paintjobs for their weapons. In addition to the creation of paintjobs, players can also share paintjobs and view saved paintjobs. It takes the form of a deployed crafting truck on the beachhead near the 1v1 pit. Zombies Major Hank Rideau, found in a small supply room underneath the main bunker, allows players to switch to the Zombies mode directly from multiplayer. Its entrance is located in a trench between the cliff the main bunker is on and the R&R table. Themes The headquarters will have its unique theme in the duration of a special event. Winter Siege During the Winter Siege, a winter theme is featured, including snowing and a christmas tree in the middle. When finishing the melon sequence, melons are replaced by snowballs. The Resistance During The Resistance event, an Allied resistance theme is featured, including the luxury car used by Heydrich as a reference to the map Anthropoid, Resistance flags and banners including the French Resistance, , Czech Resistance, and . There are also Resistance-themed graffiti around the HQ. When throwing grenades into the tires in Firing Range, the explosion is replaced with Resistance posters. Resistance Graffiti 1 WWII.png Resistance Graffiti 2 WWII.png Resistance Graffiti 3 WWII.png Resistance Graffiti 4 WWII.png Operation Shamrock & Awe During Operation Shamrock & Awe, a Saint Patrick's Day theme is featured, including Shamrock and Irish flags, banners, graffiti. A giant pot of gold is placed in the middle of the HQ. When throwing grenades into the tires in Firing Range, the explosion is replaced with a green splash. Video Official Call of Duty® WWII Headquarters Reveal Trailer Trivia *The map Shipment 1944 takes place on the beach area of the Headquarters. Category:Call of Duty: WWII Multiplayer Category:Gameplay mechanics